


A Fight In the Dark

by cartoonfishskeleton



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Blow Jobs, Frottage, M/M, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 18:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20662013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartoonfishskeleton/pseuds/cartoonfishskeleton
Summary: Remember when Jay locked Alex's keys in his car that was some big dick energy.





	A Fight In the Dark

"Oh no, doors locked. Looks like you've got no choice but to give me Jessica's number" Jay felt a small victory as Alex glared at him.

This feeling was short-lived however when Alex tackled Jay to the ground, knocking the camera out of his hand in the process.

Jay let out a near comical "oof" sound as he was pushed, Alex holding him down. Jay tried to wiggle free but Alex had the clear advantage of being on top so Jay's attempts were useless. Alex reached for the other man's car keys, which had fallen out of his pocket and onto the ground above Jay's head. Jay kicked the other man's shin, attempting to knock him off. Alex extended his hand to grab the keys and jay ,in an act of desperation, bit Alex's arm.

"Ow! What the fuck Jay?!?!" Alex exclaimed, pulling backwards enough for Jay to flip around and attempt to grab his keys. Alex took no time in getting back on top of him, pressing him flat against the parking lot.

Jay's chin scraped against the hard concrete and he could feel blood pooling at the scratches. He tried to not think about the position they were in, Jay pinned against the ground with Alex's crotch firmly against his ass, especially considering how this was a position he thought about the two being in quite a good deal just a few years ago. Jay had hoped seeing Alex break their friend's leg and become completely unhinged would have dissolved any semblance of a crush he still had on Alex but the feelings were coming back. And at the worst possible time too.

He tried to shove Alex off of him to no avail, so he instinctively bucked upwards in trying to throw him off, but this unfortunately just caused Jay's ass to grind against Alex's pelvis. Jay heard a sharp inhale from Alex and was momentarily scared he hurt him or something, so he stopped. Alex flipped him over, and Jay felt fear again. Alex grabbed the collar of Jay's hoodie. Jay swallowed hard, all the possibilities of what the unstable man could do to him rushing through his head.

Instead of murdering Jay however, Alex leaned down and violently mashed his lips into Jay's. Jay felt the clink of teeth as he was caught off guard and Alex kissed him. Alex bit Jay's lip, Jay gasped in pain and Alex moved his hands up to the sides of Jay's face as he kissed him. Jay was still stunned but found himself unconsciously returning the kiss.

Alex pulled away, and Jay started up at him breathlessly.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." Alex said.

Jay just nodded in response ,still in shock of what was happening. This time Jay pulled Alex back down into a kiss. Alex moved to Jay's neck and jay tried to suppress a moan as Alex sucked underneath Jay's jaw, licking the area a hickey was definitely going to form. He rolled his hips into Jay and jay could feel that he was as hard as him by now.

"I've also wanted to do this for so long," Jay said, his voice shaking as he ran his fingers through Alex's hair.

Alex responded by undoing Jay's pants and pushing them down.

Jay realized they were still laying on the concrete in the middle of Alex's apartment's parking lot and panicked slightly. This might have been everything in dreamed of and more , but the fear of getting caught was almost enough to snap him out of his semi lucid state.

"What are you doing?" He asked, finding it hard to form sentences when he was this aroused.

"I'm going to make you cum, jay" Alex responded with that bone chilling intensity that only Alex could have.

Jay almost lost it right then, the absolutely audacity of the situation hitting him. His ex best friend, ex crush, and the man who is a potential murder was going to fuck him in a parking lot. It wasn't how he imagined his first time with Alex would go but then again, he didn't even think he would have a first time with Alex.

"Alex were outside" Jay protested, pulling away from the kiss.

"It's midnight, no one's going to see us" Alex responded , pulling his own underwear down and grinding his dick against Jay's.

Jay moaned, covering his mouth with his free hand. Alex moved his own hand down to grab both of their dicks and began jerking them off. Jay moaned into the other man's mouth.

Alex was aggressive with his movements, he acted like he was mad at Jay, which jay assumed he must have been, at least to some degree. Jay tried to not think too hard about what he's seen Alex do and enjoy the moment. Sure his anxiety was through the roof, but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't incredibly into this.

Alex was now biting Jay's neck and jay had both his hands in Alex's hair.

"Please" Jay whined, grabbing a fist full of Alex's hair. Alex tightened the grip around their cocks and pumped harder. Jay knew he was getting close , and if Alex's unsteady breathing and moans was anything to go off of, Jay guessed Alex was also about to cum. Jay spread his legs further apart and grasped onto the fabric of Alex's hoodie, squeezing his eyes shut as Alex grunted and came, continuing to jerk them off as he orgasmed .

He pulled away and Jay whined in protest at the sudden lack of stimulation, but when he felt Alex's mouth around his cock he gasped and went to cover his mouth as Alex went down on him. It was a matter of seconds before Jay came in Alexs mouth. He momentarily felt bad for not warning the other man, but considering Alex swallowed around his cock he guessed he didn't mind that much.

Jay opened his eyes, watching Alex fix his glasses and wipe the remaining cum off his face. He pulled his pants back on and got up. Jay just so stayed on the ground, trying to catch his breath and processed everything that just happened. Alex pulled out his fliphone from his back pocket and opened it, clearing his throat.

"Do you still want Jessica's number?"

**Author's Note:**

> Song titles from a fight in the dark by the teeth which has no relevance to the fic just felt like putting it in there


End file.
